WHITE
by Alp Arslan no Namikaze
Summary: Naruto dan Shikamaru baru pulang misi. Celakanya, mereka tiba di tanggal keramat; 14 MARET/'White day? Itu hanya mitos'/'Mana cokelatku'/CANON/SUGAR-E 2013/Puisi No. 2/Romance and a bit Humor XD/RnR?


**DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto-1992**

**AUTHOR: Alp Arslan-2013**

* * *

_**Katanya ada cokelat di bulan Februari,**_

_**Dan permen tak lagi diingat sebagai pemanis hati,**_

_**Tapi Maret tak jua lelah berdiri,**_

_**Karena baginya, gula-gula memang sungguh berarti.**_

Naruto sejenak menghentikan suapan ramennya.

"_White day?" _

"Yo," Shikamaru mengangguk,

"Kau tidak siap-siap?"

Naruto menggaruk dagunya,

"Aku tak perduli. Itu hanya mitos." Naruto menyeruput kuah daging itu lagi. Nikmat sekali, Ramen Ichiraku memang sedap sekali apalagi seusai misi! Kuah kentalnya, kenyal mienya, potongan dagingnya... Aaahhh... benar-benar bak santapan dari surga!

"Lagipula kau ini tumben jadi aneh." Naruto balik mengkritik, dia menoleh ke arah Shikamaru. Tangannya menjepit sumpit, menunjuk tepat ke wajah lelaki kuncir itu. "Repot sekali kau mengurusi hal seremeh itu,_ mendokusai._"

"Jangan mengikuti jargonku, _Brengsek."_ Shikamaru pura-pura kesal. "Temari sudah jauh-jauh mengirimkan paket coklat tradisional Suna. Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih."

"_Oh, so desu ka'ttebayo?"_ Naruto menengadah, tak "Padahal coklat itu kan Choji yang habiskan, ya kan?"

Shikamaru nyaris tersedak.

"_Urushai!"_

Naruto tergelak-gelak, baru kali ini dia melihat Shikamaru sekesal ini. Kalau saja dia tidak ingat Shikamaru tidak bakal marah _beneran_ padanya, mana mungkin Naruto bertindak sejahil itu. Jauh-jauh keliling dunia Shinobi, cukup sudah membuat mereka lelah rohani jasmani. Bukan apa-apa, namun menjadi diploma yang mesti-serba-resmi selama dua minggu itu benar-benar menjemukan.

Jangankan Naruto, Shikamaru saja kesal bukan main. Si Pemuda Bijuu itu tidak perlu ditanya lagi. Mana bisa dia diam sejenak di tempat sambil berakting seperti seorang berwibawa wakil desa? Itu sungguh lebih dari kutukan. _Tsunade Baa-chan sedang menghukumku, sialan._ Shikamaru tak jauh beda. Pemuda ogah itu_ ogah_ pula ketika diminta. Namun ketika Tsunade _memaksa,_ mau tak mau kedua Jounin muda itu berangkat pula meski dengan muka masam.

Dan baru setengah jam yang lalu saja, mereka berdua sampai kembali ke Konoha. Tepat tanggal 14 Maret! Shikamaru merutuk dalam hati ketika mengetahui tanggal berapa hari itu. Itupun dia mengetahuinya ketika pertengahan makan. Di suapan kesekian matanya menyadari tanggal di kalender dinding yang belum tersilang. _Sialan,_ batinnya. _Pantas saja dari depan desa banyak sekali bunga-bunga. Ore wa hontou no baka daze!_

Bukannya mengakui bodoh, namun mereka berdua benar-benar kelelahan. Sama-sama terperangkap di dalam misi yang menjemukan membuat mereka memikirkan hal yang sama; makan dan tidur. Biarkan laporan ke Hokage besok saja, toh Naruto jamin _Baa-chan_-nya itu tidak bakal marah. Naruto pun akhirnya mengajak Shikamaru traktiran mie ramen. Rezeki tak enak ditolak, maka menurutlah Ia!

"_Tsk!" _Shikamaru mendecih, rekannya itu masih tertawa bak keracunan jamur. "Kalau nanti kau ditanya Sakura kenapa tidak memberi cokelat, aku _bersumpah _akan tertawakan kau."

Naruto masih terbahak-bahak, "Hahaha! Mana mungkin, aku kan-"

"Eh, Naruto? Sudah pulang?"

Tawa Naruto seketika berhenti.

Ia kenal betul suara _malaikat _mana itu.

Raut wajahnya berubah pucat, kulitnya panas dingin, dan keringatnya bercucuran. Shikamaru juga berubah rautnya, namun seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan Naruto, lengkung di bibirnya berubah bentuk, dari melengkung ke bawah menjadi melengkung ke atas,_ lebar._

Naruto menoleh,

"Sakura-chan?He-he... He-he..." Dia bergumam gugup. Sakura seakan tidak perduli. Gadis merah jambu itu menggoyangkan kepalanya, kemudian masuk usai menyingkap batas tirai kedai ramen.

"_Okaeri."_

"_I-Itadaima..."_ Naruto menelan ludah, "Sakura-chan kok kesini? Memangnya sudah waktunya makan siang?"

"Ha? Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya kebetulan lewat usai mengecek gudang obat. Dan kebetulan tertawamu keras sekali, jadi aku pastikan saja. Ternyata benar."

"_O-Oh.. S-Soka'ttebayo?"_

Suara Naruto persis seperti kodok yang tengah dicekik. Shikamaru kali ini tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. _Mampus! Mampus! _ Berulang kali dia teriakkan kalimat itu dalam hatinya. Naruto tidak akan bisa menghindar lagi dari siksaan cewek Tsundere itu. Shikamaru tahu betul, kalau baik dirinya maupun Naruto akan menghadapi pertanyaan yang sama di _menit-menit pertama _pulang; _Mana cokelat white day ku?_ Namun Shikamaru yakin betul kalau dia berada di posisi yang lebih menguntungkan, toh Temari sedang di Suna. Mustahil akan mengejarnya ke sini hanya karena sebatang coklat! Namun Naruto, yang kekasihnya berada di satu desa, tidak membawa sebuah persyaratan wajib akan menjadi masalah besar buatnya!

Shikamaru mati-matian menahan tawa. Masa bodoh dengan Naruto tadi bilang kalau _white day_ adalah mitos, masa bodoh tatkala Naruto bilang tak perduli. Toh kenyataannya, Naruto keringat dingin karena tahu apa yang akan terjadi!

_**CUP!**_

Sebuah kecupan menghentikan upaya keras Shikamaru menahan tawanya. Dia spontan mendongak, dan dilihatnya Naruto tengah menjauhkan bibirnya dari pipi Sakura, sementara tangannya tengah menaruh sebungkus mungil coklat seukuran jari di tangah kekasihnya itu. Sakura kikuk sebentar, namun kemudian pipi gadis itu merona merah.

Naruto tergelak tipis kemudian,

"_Happy white day, Honey."_

Sakura sedetik menggelengkan kepalanya, pemuda in sungguh penuh kejutan. Dan kejutan kali ini benar-benar telah seketika membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga luar biasa.

"_Uhm!"_ Sakura mengangguk riang, _"Happy white day too, Naruto!"_

Naruto menoleh kemudian pada Shikamaru, hidungnya kembang kempis dengan cengir lebar. Membuat Shikamaru membatu melongo. Shikamaru tak percaya ini.

"Tunggu dulu!" Serunya, "Apa yang tengah terjadi sebenar-?"

"He, Shikamaru? Di sini toh ternyata."

Sebuah suara muncul dari belakang suara. Tidak, tidak hanya suara, namun juga diikuti oleh kuncir pirang model cepol milik seorang gadis berparas dewasa. _Temari_ melakukan sama persis seperti Sakura tadi, dia menyingkap tirai kedai ramen, lantas kemudian wajah ayunya menongol masuk. Menangkap tak pelak lagi wajah si lelaki pemalas itu yang pucat pasi. Dahinya basah dengan keringat dingin.

Naruto memamerkan cengir lebarnya, dan semakin lebar tatkala Temari kembali bersuara,

"Mana cokelat _white day_-ku?"

**(OWARI)**

**3 3 3 Happy NARUSAKU DAY! 3 3 3**

**RnR?**


End file.
